Say it Scream it
by Bloody Black Rabbit
Summary: The summoner and Garen have been working together for a while. What happens when they start hanging out together too?
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! So like, you know the disclaimers. I don't own the characters (except the OC: the summoner), and I do not own the game. I play it. Don't own it.

This is my first LoL fanfic. I didn't who to pair up so I just did an OC.

This is a Garen/OC pair.

My OC is a young, 19 year old girl who constantly summons Garen to be her champion. Read on. AT YOUR OWN RISK.

Btw, my Summoner name is "IrritatedOranges"

**Say it. Scream it.**

* * *

Garen approached the two blue turrets with extreme caution, annoyance showing on his face. He popped his shield up and ran full speed ahead, enduring all of the turret's hits. Garen started to slice away at one of the turrets, trying to bring his team one turret closer to the enemy nexus, to victory on tonight's battlefield. As soon as the enemy caster came back, he immediately ran, anger brewing. As he ran, he shouted furiously, "Summoner! Return me to the enemy base at once!" He stopped running and just stood in place.

In the summoning chamber, I froze up and turned teary-eyed, dropping the summoning crystal on the floor. I sniffled, then scrambled for the crystal that was slowly escaping from me, disturbing my fellow summoners. "I'm sorry! Excuse me!" In the background, the announcer was heard saying, "A summoner has disconnected."

Garen sighed and ran back to base, brows furrowed in aggravation. "Thank Demacia that I have so much armor..." he grumbled as he left the fog of war to wait at base.

Finally, I caught the summoning crystal and reconnected myself with Garen, my champion. I instantly apologized to Garen with guilt in my voice. "I'm sorry..."

"It's fine, hurry up."

I finished saving up for his Guardian Angel and bought it before rushing back into the fog of war with Garen and my fellow summoners yelling at me. I popped Garen's shield and jumped straight into battle, aiming for the enemy carry, spinning through everyone. After a grueling battle, three downed allies, a Guardian Angel effect gone and MANY sacrificed minions, Garen and Udyr (his allied jungler) claimed victory for the team. Garen gave his victory smile and returned to base, awaiting his departure from the field of justice. I plopped myself down on the floor and gave a huge sigh of relief as I awaited Garen's arrival to the summoning chamber. I stood up and followed the other summoners out into the summoning chamber's lounge to congratulate the opposing summoners. For some, just to argue. I sat by the side and just sighed.

Before I even got to finish my sigh, the overseer announced that the champions had arrived. I stood up immediately, feeling slightly light-headed afterwords. I straightened out my robe and pulled down my hood, patting my robes for dust that might have stuck to it when I was chasing my summoning crystal. I stood up straight when I heard footsteps coming into the lounge. Looking up, I instantly saw him. The second tallest, most heavily armored champion that was entering the lounge. I waved subtly at him.

Garen looked around and saw his short, scrawny little summoner in the corner of the room, giving him a little wave. He patted his team for the good work and headed towards his summoner as she stood there, looking slightly afraid.

I gazed past everyone, straight at Garen as he walked towards me, his muscular build towering over me. The top of my head barely reached his shoulders and with all that armor on, he looked like he was four times my width. I hesitated before blurting out, "You yelled at me!"

Garen looked confused for a second before chuckling in his low, husky voice and saying, "I stand ready. Never retreat like that." Garen smiled at his summoner and patted her on the head. He looked down at her robes and chuckled again. "Were you rolling around in the summoning chambers or something?"

"No..." I blushed, glancing away. Then I looked up at the rugged Garen and asked, "How do you like you're new outfit? It hides away a lot of the armor and it looks better, doesn't it?"

Garen looked down at his worn out, brown leather jacket. He had to admit, this did make him look better. "I still prefer my usual Demacian armor."

I felt my heart drop a little. He didn't like the outfit I bought...

The Demacian champion looked down at his small summoner to see that she wasn't even looking at him. He propped held his broadsword in his left hand and propped it up on his unarmored shoulder, using his other hand to turn his summoner's face so that he could see it. She was tearing up. Garen felt a jolt of pain in his chest and frowned. Did he upset her? How? Was it because he yelled at her? Was it his armor comment? Was she unsatisfied with his performance today? He worried as she looked away again, rubbing away the tears with the sleeve of her robe. Garen turned his head at an allied summoner as he approached the two.

"Well done, today. I've got to say, you guys did pretty well considering how incompatible your personalities are." The summoner grinned and patted Garen's summoner on the back. "Don't worry about it though. You'll find a compatible champion sooner or later. Maybe you can ask Malzahar if you could work together with one of his Voidlings."

Garen grabbed the summoner and held him in the air, infuriated. "How dare you insult my summoner like that. You should not be talking like that if you can't even bond with your own champion. You don't understand how hard it is for Sona to work with you. You may be able to hear her but that doesn't mean that she likes you." He felt a tug on his sleeve and then another on his jacket. He looked at the person who tugged on his jacket. It was Demacia's most treasured musician, shaking her head. She tried her hardest to keep her instrument from falling while she pointed at something. He turned his head, at the same time, shaking the rude summoner in his hand. His little summoner's eyes were filled with sorrow but they also showed that she wanted him to stop what he was doing. Garen sighed before glaring back at the struggling summoner. He threw the summoner a few feet away from him. "You stay away from my summoner, scum."

Garen looked at Sona and smiled grimly. "You should file a report, maven. If the summoner is mistreating you, he deserves to be banned." The young woman nodded and exited the premises, her summoner scurrying after her with dumb yet apologetic words spilling from his mouth. By now, everyone had left the premises to either party, train, or sleep. Garen looked down at the saddened summoner and sighed. "Summoner, be happy. It pains me to see that you are crying." He wiped the tears from his summoner's cheeks before grinning at her. "How about you come to my home, summoner? I will happily show you around."

"B-but... I live in Demacia..."

"Aha... Even better. You know your way around. Then come to the Crown Prince's palace at dusk. He has invited me and one other to join him for dinner. Come, let us head back to Demacia." Garen put his sword in it's sheath before hustling his summoner out of the lounge.

* * *

There you have it! My first chapter. Anticipating lemonss~ :3


	2. Chapter 2

Alas, chapter 2! Oh glorious~!

Disclaimer is in chapter 1. Leave me alone. Stupid randoms.

Read on, my lovely peeps! Read on!

* * *

I sat at the edge of my bed, peering down at the two dresses that I pulled out from my closet. One was a normal, strapless, pastel blue, party dress with a white sash and short skirt length while the other was a more risque, black strapless dress with a fitted top and long, flowing, slightly transparent, bottom that was much shorter in the front than the back. "Mother!" I yelled, desperate for her opinion. I waited for her to climb the stairs and enter the room before rambling on about the dinner and then panicking in front of her. My mother threw a pillow at me and told me to calm down. I sat down and shut up.

She pulled out a coin and said, "Heads is the blue dress, tails is the black. I don't want to help you decide."

"Ok..." I watched as she flicked the coin into the air and catch it. I squint my eyes to try to see what she flipped. Mother revealed the coin to me and smiled. Heads. "There's your decision, sweetheart. Now get dressed and remember to ask Prince Jarvan for an autograph for me. Or maybe try to arrange a meeting. I would love to meet him."

"Ok, mother..." I got dressed and brushed my hair. Mother picked out the shoes I were to wear and then rushed me out the door as she told me to have fun. A royal carriage was waiting for me outside. I approached it nervously, wondering if there was someone in the carriage. The carriage door flew open and there sat Garen, in formal wear. I blushed as he helped me into the carriage, my puffy skirt a slight hassle. Garen and I said nothing to each other as the carriage brought us to the palace. We actually didn't say much to each other all evening. Was he mad at me for something?

After dinner, the prince and Garen discussed the national affairs while waiting for dessert. I got up from the table, feeling slightly glum. "Excuse me," I mumbled, excusing myself from he table. I went to the nearest bathroom and locked myself in, sighing. I thought about how dinner was going and what I would say to Garen on our way back. Would it be a weird silence again? Would he yell at me for something? I sighed. Why did I have to be such a coward? Why am I so-

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

I jumped, startled. "It's occupied." Who was out there? There's so many bathrooms in this place!

"This is Garen. You have been away for quite some time and I was starting to worry. Are you alright, summoner?" Garen frowned. She had been away from the table for way too long. Was she not feeling well?

"I'm fine..."

"You don't sound fine."

"I'm fine." I flushed the toilet to pretend that I was using it. I washed my hands and opened the door to instantly see his well-dressed chest. I looked up at his face.

"Summoner, you are worrying me. What is bothering you?" Garen cupped his summoner's face in his right hand and softened his expression. "Come with me. We shall talk."

"Wait, wh-" I felt myself being lifted from the floor in a flash. I looked around and realized. I was in Garen's arms. He was carrying me. "Wait- Garen! Put me down! This is embarrassing..!"

Garen shook his head. "I apologize but I will not put you down."

I pouted and looked down at my hands, wondering where Garen was taking me. A few seconds later, he set me down at the edge of the bed of one of the guest bedrooms in the palace before shutting the door and locking it. "What are we doing here?"

"We need to talk. You have been distant lately. What is wrong, summoner? Are the words from that scum's rant today affecting you? If it is, do not let it affect you. You and I make a great team." Garen furrowed his brows, anxious to know what was wrong. His favorite summoner wasn't as cheerful as he first met her. She was the most optimistic maiden he had ever met.

I smiled a little, happy to know that he worried about me. It gave me courage to say some things that I have wanted to for a while. "Garen... I'm happy that you're worried. I'm just a little conflicted. I didn't really mind what the summoner said today."

Garen was confused. "What is conflicting you, summoner?"

"Well, for one, you didn't like the outfit I got you. It cost me a lot to get it for you..."

"I do like the outfit, I'm just more accustomed to my usual armor-"

"... and sometimes, you don't have time to be my champion..."

"I am hired by other summoners-"

"... and you don't visit me..."

"That would be weird-"

"... and you didn't talk to me on the way over here..."

"I didn't know what to say, I'm sorr-"

"... and I don't know the policy about summoner-champion relationships... Especially a romantic relationship between you and me..."

"Well, there aren't too many of those poli- Wait, what?"

"... and I don't know how you feel about me..."

"Summoner, wait, wha-"

"... and you've been looking at Katarina so much more now..."

"Hold on, wait. Stop one second, summoner." Garen grabbed his summoner's shoulders and shook her gently. "And no, I do not look at Katarina. That vile woman should be put down." Garen grimaced at the Sinister Blade's name, then looked back down at his summoner. "You have romantic feelings for me?"

"What? I do not. Who said that?" I got nervous, looking away. Garen's hand nudged my face back so that I was looking straight at him.

"You did, indeed. You said it a few seconds ago, summoner. Do not go back on your words, summoner."

"... fine... I did..." I turned my head, looking down at the floor. I felt the heat rising from my body and into my face, turning me beet red from head to toe.

Suddenly, I felt my body jerk towards Garen. Before I knew it, I was in his arms in a tight hug. I looked up at him curiously. The refined, collected Might of Demacia was hiding his face in my hair, hugging me tightly. I could feel his warmth around me. I grabbed the collar to his suit jacket and put my forehead on his broad chest. After a few seconds, he lifted his head and with one hand, lifted mine.

Garen looked at his summoner with eyes of longing. Her small hands grasped at his jacket and her small frame fitting perfectly in his embrace. He tilted her chin up and leaned down, gently touching his lips to hers.

I breathed in sharply as soon as Garen kissed me. Was this real life?! I didn't care. I kissed him back, pressing my lips onto his a little more firmly.

One corner of Garen's mouth went up in a half smile. He opened his mouth a little and licked his summoner's lower lip, silently asking for entrance. When he felt her lips part slightly, he took this chance to wiggle his tongue into her mouth, teasing her tongue and nibbling on her lip. He heard the girl gasp, squirming around a little in his arms. He felt her lean upwards, attracted to his actions. Garen continued to kiss her passionately for a few seconds before breaking the bond and laying his summoner on the bed.

"Garen... Does this mean you like me too..?"

"Hush, summoner." Garen pressed his lips back onto hers. This time, the kiss had a more fiery passion to it, a more violent approach to it. He propped himself up on his left arm while his right hand cupped her face. He brushed away some of the hair that was in her face, getting into her mouth as they continued the war between their tongues. He slowly slid his hand down her neck, onto her bare shoulder. Garen traced her collarbone and broke free from the kiss, with a slightly ragged breath. He kissed his summoner's neck, her shoulder, collarbone, neck, and then a little lower.

* * *

_Aaaaandd... SCENE._

_Great job guys._

_..._

_Guys?_

Garen: Let's go back to my place, hm?

OC: Yeahh... Let's...

_..._

_T^T FOREVER ALOOOOONEEEEEE_


	3. Chapter 3

**LEMON ALERT.**

**LEMON ALERT.**

**LEMON ALERT.**

GTFO IF YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED HERE! OR IF YOU DON'T LIKE SEX (that's just crazy...)!

I warned you. Here comes the lemony goodness.

* * *

"Sit up."

She obeyed, instantly sitting up. Garen reached behind her and undid the clasp to her dress, then slid the zipper down, slowly loosening to dress. Garen got up from the bed and grinned. "Stand up." She stood up, holding her dress to her chest. Garen leaned down and took one of her hands, entwining their fingers, then kissed her. Another, passionate kiss. She hesitated before removing her other hand from her dress, the border between nudity and being clothed. Garen let go of her hand and put both hands on her hips, breaking the kiss before pushing her back onto the bed. He put his knees on either side of his little, naked summoner, the little beauty that he had so many impure thoughts and dreams about.

Garen pressed his lips onto his summoner's with more force, biting her bottom lip and fighting her tongue. He traced her frame from her hip to her shoulder with his right hand, feeling the fragility and softness of her body before settling on her chest. Her bosom was surprisingly full. She was blessed by the gods but not overly large. They were nicely proportioned for her small frame, a great sight. Garen broke the kiss again, kissing her forehead before moving down to her breasts. He kissed around each nipple before softly biting down on the left one, squeezing the one on the right and flicking the nipple every now and then. Garen heard a small, soft noise the summoner's mouth. He looked up with intrigue. He licked the nub before biting it again, hearing the small, soft noise escape from her lips once again. Garen kissed the nub and put it in his mouth, sucking on it.

"S-sto-Nn..." Garen listen as his summoner mewled for him, feeling her settled on hand on his head as he alternated from her left breast to her right one. His free hand traced circles on the girl's stomach, slowly working it's way lower. Garen reached to the small, lace hem of his summoner's undergarments. He freed his other hand, lifted his head from her chest and looked at her lace underwear. "Wow..."

The small piece of cloth was a racy, black lace thong that left little to the imagination. Garen felt a surge of heat rush to his abdomen, the length in his pants steadily growing thicker and harder. He admired the cloth on her small frame before ripping it into a few pieces. He heard his summoner gasp.

"What was that for?!"

Garen slammed his lips down onto his summoner's, quieting her instantly, despite the silent protests. He massaged one of her breasts while the other hand moved down to her lower region. Garen traced the opening to her insides with a finger, feeling how damp it was starting to get. He felt her break from the kiss to gasp, squirming a little bit. Garen smirked and got up, then knelt in front of the bed. He pulled his summoner toward himself. She tried to close her legs, seeing as how Garen face was so close to it but he held it open, leaning in on her, attracted by the sweet scent coming from her. He parted her vaginal lips with two fingers, then leaned in a knudged the knot of nerves with his tongue. His beloved summoner twitch and he smiled, this time, flicking it with his tongue repeatedly. Her moans started to grow louder and louder, her breathing became pants and her body writhing in a strange pleasure. Garen pressed his lips onto the knot before opening his mouth a little wider to suck on it. His summoner moaned, one hand in his hair, grabbing a lock of it and lifted her hips ever so slightly off of the bed. Garen sucked on her clit, flicking it with his tongue at the same time. Her body started twitching more, the moans coming out in short exclamations.

That was enough playing. The Might of Demacia was getting overly desperate, the large length in his pants threatening to break his zipper and pop the button. Garen haphazardly removed his clothing, throwing it all to the side, other than his underpants. He moved back up onto the bed, pressing the bulge in his underpants onto her entrance, which had slightly widened to welcome him. Garen gazed into her eyes.

"May I, summoner?"

She hesitated before, with a lot of effort, pushed Garen onto his back on the bed. She moved down and looked at the large, long bulge in his underpants. She pulled the fabric down a little to look at the length, curious for a second, before tugging the fabric down more. She held it with both hands in front of her and Garen's hand on the top of her head. She kissed the tip of it before giving it a small lick. After gathering up some courage, she put the tip of the length in her mouth, slowly taking in more until she stopped a fourth of the way.

Garen sighed a breath of pleasure, feeling her mouth on his engorged length. He watched as she struggled slightly with his length for a while. After a few minutes of her sucking and kissing, Garen picked her up and set her on the bed. He kissed the summoner, then licked his index and middle fingers. He reached down and traced the entrance to her, before swiftly shoving a finger into her, immediately followed by another. He felt a small rip followed by a loud yelp and then a steady flow of liquid. He looked at his summoner's face to see that she was tearing up and sniffling. He pulled his fingers out of her, seeing blood and wiping it on a tissue, then bowed his head to her, "I'm so very sorry, summoner. I'm sorry that I hurt you." He looked up at his summoner's face to see her smiling.

"It's okay. It's my first time so it's supposed to be like this. That's what I'm told..." She sat up and kissed the champion. "It doesn't hurt now." She smiled.

Garen felt a pang of heat in his chest, then felt his heart start to beat faster. He pushed the summoner down and kissed her violently, aligning his thick member in front of her entrance. He broke free from the kiss and licked his fingers, lathering up her entrance in preparation. He held himself above her and kissed her before slowly pressing into her. She whimpered as he pressed a little further. He felt a tap on his shoulder. Garen looked at the little summoner.

"Don't do it slowly. It's supposed to hurt more like that," she whispered.

Garen grinned. "Alright."

With that, he backed up a little, withdrawing a little from her entrance. Garen gave the summoner a quick kiss before ramming into her, hard and fast, instantly spreading her opening much wider than it originally was. He listened to his summoner pant, having clawed at his back for a moment. Her whimpering slowly quieted, pants slowing down a little bit. "Garen... go..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes... Please..." Garen pulled out a little bit, slowly, listening to his summoner's voice. She seemed to not mind the movement so the Demacian rammed back into her. A loud moan escaped the girl's lips, breathing starting to get shorter. Garen repeated it, steadily speeding up his pace.

"Aa-Aaahhnnn~! G-Garen... Hah..."

Garen twitched when he heard his name. That was the most erotic sound that sounded like his name. He was curious. Had he misheard or was that really his name? He pounded the summoner harder, listening to the seductive sounds coming from her throat that were edging him closer and closer to his climax. Curious. She didn't make that noise again. Intent on making her moan his name, Garen pulled out. She whimpered and he smiled. He flipped the summoner so that she was on her hands and knees. He leaned in on her and asked, "What do you want?" He watched her ears turn red after she glanced up at him. "Come on, summoner. Tell me what you want. Otherwise, neither of us will be content. What is it that you want?"

"I-I want... I want Garen's penis..."

Garen smirked. "You want my penis where?"

"... in here..." Garen looked down and saw her holding herself up with one arm while she spread her entrance for him, face red with embarrassment. He smiled at her, grabbed both of her arms and thrust into her entrance, burying his entire length as far deep inside her as he could. He was slightly sad that only three quarters of his dick fit inside her but she was small so he didn't mind. Garen held her arms by her wrists in one hand and grabbed her hip with the other, pulling her body into every thrust he made. Garen sped up his pace and continued to listen to her moans.

"A-Aaaaahhh! Nnn... Haaahh..."

Garen rammed harder into her.

"Nn.. Ah! Aaaahh! G-Gareennn~!"

There it was.

"Garen! Ahh~!"

Garen smiled, there was what he wanted. "Do you like this, summoner? Do you want more?" She continued moaning. Did she hear him? "Summoner, answer me. Do you want more?"

"Ye-Ahh... Y-Yesss..."

Garen smirked. "Good. Now moan my name, beloved. Moan it. Say it. Scream it." He dropped her arms and grabbed her hips with both his hands. He started ramming into her harder, feeling the deepest part of her with the tip of his length. He felt her insides tightening, quivering. He felt her insides get more and more slippery, making it feel even better. She started to tighten even more as he continued to ram into her.

"Garen! Aaahh~! G-Garennn-Aaahhh!"

"Summoner... I'm about to cum..." Garen breathed heavily, continuing to thrust into her, hard and fast. Satisfying. He clenched his jaw to hold it for a few seconds, just for those last few thrusts before he let his seed burst out of the tip of his length, slightly pushing him out while filling her insides with his white fluid. He pulled his semi-hard, sensitive length out and collapsed next to his summoner. She collapsed on her stomach and wiggled over to him, snuggling up in his warmth. Garen pulled a blanket over the both of them and then put his arm on her waist. The summoner hid her face in Garen's chest, right under the covers.

"I love you, Garen," said the small, muffled voice. Garen blinked, then smiled.

"And I love you, summoner." His summoner peeked out from under the covers and smiled. "Enjoyed?"

The summoner's eyes grew wide and her face turned red. "What?"

"I'm asking you if you enjoyed the little activity of our just now."

The summoner hid her face again. "Y-Yes..."

Garen grinned, proud of himself. Another crown achievement for the Might of Demacia.

"Do you like my moaning your name that much..?"

Garen looked down at his summoner. "Excuse me?"

The summoner looked up at Garen's face from under the covers. "I said, do you really like to hear your name moaned that much?"

Garen felt his face get a little flushed. He cleared his throat. "It's quite nice, yes." His little summoner giggled, then hid away again. Garen felt his chest give off this sudden rush of warmth.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

The summoner glanced up at Garen, worried. Garen kissed the girl on the forehead and smiled. He got up and went to the bathroom, then came back out with a towel around his waist. He walked to the door and put his head close to the door. "Who is it?"

"Jarvan. You do know that I have a one-way mirror in there, right?"

Garen stood there for a second, staring at his summoner. The summoner sat up, one hand on the bedsheet at her chest, staring back. "..."

Garen rushed to throw on his underwear and pants, pulling on his socks and shoes, then covered up his summoner with the sheets. He slammed the door open, this infuriated aura emanating from him. "Jarvan! How dare you! I will knock the memories out of your brain!"

"You shall not! I will keep the image of your beauty in my mind forever!"

The summoner kept herself wrapped with the bedsheets as she hopped off of the bed and trudged out into the corridor to watch the two grown men running around. Then the guards joined in after hearing Garen's threats. The summoner watched quietly, giggling. Everyone stopped at the sound of her voice to stare at her and be shocked at the first time they heard her laugh genuinely. After a short moment of silence, the guards piled up on Garen to try to pin him down while Jarvan was laughing a few feet away. Garen smiled at the summoner as he threw the guards around. The summoner blushed and rushed back into the room to get dressed.

* * *

That's all guys! Review it! Tell me if you'd like more stories! Give me pairing to do! I'll try to meet demands. :)

_Good day guys! Clear the set!_

Crew: Umm... Garen and OC is still going at it...

_Where?_

Crew: There.

_Oh..._

Garen: Yeah, say my name. Say it!

OC: GAREN! OH! YES! MORE! MORE! HARDERR~!

_..._

_..._

_..._

_O.O_

_... everyone clear the set except them..? I think..?_


End file.
